chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Stormchaser
Name: Stormchaser *'Date:' 355.M41 - Unknown *'Commanding Officer:' Codicer Damokleon *'Forces:' Damokleon, Chaplain Tempestos, Apothecary, Techmarine, 5 Scouts. Gladius squadron Beta. 'Primary Mission' 'Objective' To go to the Lysades Sector and seek out Chapter -871-. Also known by the acronym 'SD'. Suspected to be the Storm Dragons chapter. First give them a gift then find out what they know - if anything - regarding their origins and the 'Fated Chapters'. Acquire a basic rundown of their history, what they've been up to over their life so far, especially anything they've done involving the High Lords of Terra. From there the marines are to follow breadcrumbs if we find names/locations of other 'fated chapters' such as the Dark Hunters or Knights of Adamant. Give them the same treatment as the Storm Dragons if/when encountered. This is a long-term intelligence gathering mission. Damokleon is to be the brains of the operation, and the diplomat to chapters that seem more 'reasonable'. Tempestos is strong of will and serves to keep his brothers on-task, and can be a diplomat to more religious chapters (such as the Black Templars). The Apothecary can analyse geneseed and genetic evidence/records to establish any links between the fated chapters, and what they may have been through. The Techmarine can investigate the Armorium wing of the Storm Dragons and other fated chapters and see if there's any links or clues there. The Techmarine also has the know-how to navigate/hack digital records and so forth. The scouts are support for combat if necessary, and can perform light reconnoitres of special places or systems their search leads them to. For example the sites of old battles involving fated chapters or whatever. Description In 362.M41 the chapter received a garbled soulword that bore the code of Damokleon's force. The text component was completely scrambled beyond all repair, however the signifier survived: "+CODE BROKEN WING+", an old Raven Guard code still used uniformly throughout successor Chapters, including the Ghosts of Retribution. It originated during the Istvaan V massacre and signifies cases of sudden, unexpected, and catastrophic circumstances such as an ambush, being lost in a warp storm, or encountering overwhelming enemy forces. Contact with Operation Stormchaser taskforce was lost. In response to the distress signal Chief Librarian Trianon took Ghost's Lance and set off in pursuit of Task Force Stormchaser. By a stroke of good fortune Trianon found a reported sighting of Stormchaser from a chartist convoy near the Tarantis System in Sector Lysades. Trianon pursued and followed Stormchaser's tracks to the system where they found the battle barge headquarters of the Storm Dragons. Chapter Master Dravion of the Storm Dragons explained that Damokleon had visited many months before with questions of their origins, that the Storm Dragons answered in full. Damokleon had then set off in search of the Dark Hunters, and the Storm Dragons directed them to the Saladris System in Sector Mahara, where they knew the Dark Hunters had an outpost. Trianon set course for Sector Mahara, with Storm Dragons First Captain Wraigon aboard after Dravion offered his Chapters' assistance. Upon arriving to the Saladris System they discovered an extremely violent solar storm wracking the system, and the Interimus in a decaying solar orbit without power or astropath (it was later learned that the Interimus' astropath, Jerian Demavir, was killed by sending the emergency distress call). Dutiful was later detected on the surface of Saladris Beta - crashlanded & wrecked. Using his psychic abilities Trianon discovered that Damokleon was on the surface, the Librarian and surviving crew under siege from primitive but innumerable local humans. Captain Wraigon led the relief from above and the survivors of the Dutiful - 4,412 in total, including Damokleon and three Scouts - were recovered, but the Dutiful would not fly again. Some of the violent locals were captured and under interrogation they explained that these solar storms happened every few decades, and during the apex of these storms the local Dark Hunters (which the natives called 'iron warriors') assaulted the natives and kidnapped their youths. Furthermore the solar storms imparted some kind of energy to a locally sourced crystalline material, and when charged with solar energy these crystals had a pseudo-powerfield effect that allowed them to cleave through armour with surprising effectiveness Using such weapons they had steadily & surely chipped away at the Dutiful survivors, and even killed two of the five Astartes Scouts that were accompanying Damokleon. Finally the Dark Hunters outpost on the planet was contacted, and Dark Hunters Sergeant Irael spoke with Trianon. He claimed they had not helped the besieged crew of the Dutiful as they had 'rolled the bones' on the matter and concluded it would bring misfortune, and therefore revealed his Chapter's superstitious practices. Trianon then asked Irael the questions Stormchaser originally came for, but the Dark Hunters were secretive and refused to share their knowledge of their Chapter's past and origins. However Sergeant Irael did direct Trianon towards the Knights of Adamant Chapter, who he claimed were proud and good warriors. Sergeant Irael stated that he had heard that the Knights of Adamant had pledged their efforts to a campaign near Sector Scarus, and mentioned that they usually deployed as an entire Chapter and were proud to display their colours (in contrast to the Dark Hunters who wear camouflage pattern). Leaving the reclusive Dark Hunters, Trianon and Ghost's Lance recovered the Interimus from its decaying orbit - towing it to the outer reaches where they restored power to its hull. Category:Chapter Operations